El Club de los Humildes
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Yugi termina la relación que tenía con Kaiba. Por su parte, el CEO no piensa aceptar esa decisión. Y Jounouchi (que no es tan lento como creíamos) sacará el mayor provecho de la situación.
1. Fue Ayer y No Me Acuerdo

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título (como de costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de MECANO.  
  
  
  
La llama de la libertad  
se ha convertido en soledad  
  
Y los agobios que me daba el convivir  
se han transformado en un silencio  
de aburrir  
  
Es la conclusión  
que no se esta mejor  
ya te necesito alrededor  
  
Para que vuelvas a endulzar  
mi mala leche con tu paz  
  
Y desde el club de los humildes rescatar  
aquellos besos que he tirado sin amar  
  
Es la conclusión  
que no se esta mejor  
ya te necesito alrededor  
  
Y si me vuelven a asaltar  
las ganas de petardear  
  
Dame dos hostias y hazme ver  
que estar aqui  
es un milagro que se puede compartir  
  
  


**El club de los humildes**

  
  
  
**Capítulo 1: Fue ayer y no me acuerdo**  
  
  
El día se estaba yendo al carajo. No eran ni las 8 de la mañana y ya había pronósticado que anunciaban que ese día sería un asco. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había decidido ir a la escuela. Mentira: sí sabía. Había decidido ir a la escuela para demostrarle que estaba perfectamente normal. Que no estaba afectado ni un poco. Y, en cierta forma, era verdad.  
  
Para él eso había sido algo más en su vida. Sabía mejor que nadie que no tenía porqué prestarle más atención de lo debido. Lo que había hecho.  
  
Pero, definitivamente, lo que le dolía más a Seto Kaiba era que había sido Yugi quien había terminado la relación.  
  
¿Cómo pudo Yugi despreciarlo así? No lo entendía, y tampoco quería hacerlo.  
  
Nadie despreciaba a Seto Kaiba.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sentado en su carpeta. Maldijo en silencio; había llegado más temprano de lo que generalmente acostumbraba. Que más daba. Sacó un libro, El Príncipe, y se puso a leer. Algo tenía que relajarlo.  
  
Escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Jounouchi y Yugi entraron al salón.   
  
-Bueno días, Kaiba-kun -saludó Yugi, como cualquier otro día.  
  
Kaiba no contestó: ni siquiera lo miró, como siempre. Pero le llamó la atención la forma de hablar de Yugi: estaba arrastrando un poco las palabras y tenía un tono muerto en la voz. Inexpresivo.  
  
-¿Por qué demonios lo saludas? -preguntó Jounouchi.  
  
Kaiba levantó ligeramente la vista. Generalmente Jounouchi lanzaba un comentario así después de que él lo insultara.  
  
-¿Y por qué demonios me estás mirando?  
  
-No te ilusiones, perro. No te estoy mirando a ti.  
  
-Jounouchi-kun, vamos -dijo Yugi, cogiendo al rubio del brazo y obligándolo a caminar a su carpeta. Yugi tenía la mirada baja y hablaba casi en un susurro.  
  
¿Qué significaba todo eso? Se suponía que era él, Seto Kaiba, quien estaba teniendo un día de mierda. ¿Por qué el perro estaba atacándolo desde tan temprano y sin provocación? Y lo que más le llamó la atención a Kaiba era que Yugi parecía tan distante.  
  
Ya no le estaba prestando atención a la lectura. Estaba más irritado. ¿Cómo podía ser? Seto Kaiba no podía estar irritado sólo porque Yugi se apareciera junto a Jounouchi. Kaiba no podía estar sintiendo celos, no después de lo que le hizo Yugi.  
  
Jounouchi y Yugi hablaron un poco antes de que Honda llegara. Kaiba no pudo escuchar mucho; hablaban de una forma que parecía a propósito para que el CEO no los escuchase. ¡Al demonio! Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse de las estupideces de ese grupo. A él no le importaban. Ninguno de ellos. Ninguno.  
  
La mañana estaba pasando lenta. Parecía medio día cuando entraron al descanso. Jounouchi y Honda intentaron en vano de hacer que Yugi saliera a comer algo, pero no tuvieron más remedio que irse cuando el pequeño se los pidió.  
  
Kaiba salió del salón para hacer unas llamadas; todos estaban afuera comiendo algo. Decidió entrar para hacer algo productivo. Al entrar, su mirada quedó fija en Yugi. Estaba sentado con los codos sobre la carpeta y una mano sujetándose el mentón, mirando por la ventana. Como si eso fuera divertido.  
  
Kaiba no supo porqué pero se quedó mirándolo. Más de una vez recordó que estaba enojado con él. Más de una vez se dijo que apartara su vista de él. Pero no pudo. Y eso lo hizo sentirse peor.  
  
Definitivamente, Yugi estaba triste. Y Kaiba sabía que era porque habían terminado. ¿Pero por qué Yugi estaba así? ¿Por qué Yugi estaba triste? Había sido Yugi. Kaiba desvió su mirada del pequeño y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Eso sacó de su trance a Yugi, que se sorprendió al verlo. Y bajó la mirada. A Kaiba eso no le importaba; llegó hasta su sitio y se dispuso a trabajar en su portátil.   
  
Yugi ya no le interesaba.  
  
El sonido de las teclas bajo sus dedos sonaban en un eco aterrador. Había demasiado silencio. Y el silencio no ayudaba en esos momentos.  
  
¡¿A quién quería engañar?!   
  
Kaiba apretó sus manos en puño. Se moría por hablar con Yugi. Se moría por preguntarle por qué terminaron. Se moría por escucharlo. Se moría por verlo sonreír. Había estado con Yugi por más de tres meses y él terminaba todo, sin razones, sin explicaciones.   
  
Sentir era ser débil. Y él no era débil.  
  
Pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no le interesaba.   
  
Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la carpeta de Yugi. El pequeño se sobresaltó al verlo acercarse.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar -dijo, mirándolo tan frío como siempre.  
  
-No quiero hablar ahora -contestó Yugi, con la mirada fija en las ventanas.  
  
-No me importa.  
  
Pero Kaiba no recibió respuestas del chico. Sólo miraba las ventanas, rehusándose a mirarlo a él. Kaiba golpeó su mano contra la superficie de la carpeta y se apoyó en ella, haciendo que Yugi saltara en su asiento.  
  
-Entonces, escucha -comenzó el CEO-. No voy a aceptar nada de lo que hayas dicho ayer.   
  
Kaiba logró lo que quería: Yugi giró al escucharlo y se encontró con los ojos profundos y azules del castaño.  
  
-Kaiba-kun, no puedes decidir eso.   
  
Antes que Yugi desviara la mirada de nuevo, Kaiba le cogió el mentón. Quería escuchar a Yugi mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Entonces, dilo de nuevo.  
  
Kaiba miraba con intensidad esos grandes y hermosos ojos violeta. Y sólo veía en ellos confusión. Si Yugi de verdad quería terminar, tendría que decirlo en ese momento. Pero no dijo nada. Él podía esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para escuchar a Yugi. Pero el pronóstico de que ese día sería una mierda no había sido una equivocación.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe. Kaiba giró levemente el cuello para ver a Jounouchi aún en el quicio de la puerta observando la escena. El rubio cerró la puerta tan fuerte como la había abierto y cruzó el salón a trancadas.  
  
-¿Cómo quedamos, Yugi? -preguntó Kaiba, volviendo su atención al pequeño e ignorando olímpicamente al rubio-. ¿Olvido lo de ayer?  
  
Kaiba podía mostarse un poco diferente frente a Yugi, pero frente a Jounouchi nunca. El perro había arruinado su conversación y no valía la pena continuarla si él estaba presente. Soltó a Yugi y caminó hasta su sitio.  
  
-Espera, Kaiba -ordenó Jounouchi, con un tono poco común en su voz-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta que tu maldito juego se terminó?   
  
-No te metas, perro.  
  
-¿Y quién va a evitarlo? ¿Tú? ¿Me mandarás a tu legión de guardaespaldas? -Kaiba sintió que había algo diferente en Jounouchi, algo que no había notado antes-. Haznos un favor y aléjate de él.  
  
Kaiba sonrió con malicia. Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para darse cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas.  
  
-¿Quieres que esté más lejos de él para que tú estés más cerca? ¿Es eso?  
  
Jounouchi se puso colorado por la pregunta. Pero pudo confundirse con su enojo. No tenía cómo responder.   
  
El descanso terminó y los alumnos comenzaron a llenar el salón de nuevo.  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   
  



	2. Las Estupideces No Se Repiten

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai   
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título (como de costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de MECANO.  
  
  
  
**

El club de los humildes 

**  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 2: Las estupideces no se repiten **  
  
  
El profesor de turno daba su clase pero el rubio estaba en otro mundo. Lo que no era novedad.  
  
Estaba pensando en las últimas palabras de Kaiba; ese maldito niño rico sabía exactamente qué decir para molestarlo.  
  
Claro que quería alejarlo de Yugi. Porque de esa manera, quizás, él tendría una oportunidad con Yugi. Y es que Yugi poseía un encanto casi sobrenatural. Era su mejor amigo, pero sentía por él algo más que simple amistad. Por otra parte, el rubio no era la clase de personas que callaran. Pero sí. Por primera vez, Katsuya Jounouchi cerró su bocota y no le dijo nada a Yugi. Porque sabía que Yugi sólo miraba a Kaiba.  
  
Esos tres últimos meses habían sido los peores para Jounouchi.  
  
Yugi y Kaiba habían tenido una relación formal, si es que eso era posible en Kaiba. Lo que detestaba Jounouchi era que todo aquel tiempo Yugi se había mostrado atento y cordial, como siempre, mientras que Kaiba prácticamente lo ignoraba.  
  
Jounouchi sentía que la única razón por la que Kaiba había aceptado tener algo con Yugi era para lucirlo. Para lucir algo que nadie había tenido antes.  
  
Y Jounouchi lo odiaba más por eso.  
  
El ruido de los estudiantes saliendo del salón sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos. Las clases habían terminado. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras observaba a Kaiba hacer lo mismo varias carpetas más adelante.  
  
-¡Hey! Cuidense -se despidió Honda, saliendo del salón con Bakura.  
  
Jounouchi acompañaría a Yugi a casa y todo comenzaría a ir bien. Ése era el plan al menos, pero Yugi llamó a Kaiba antes que éste saliera del salón.  
  
-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste -dijo el pequeño, desde su sitio y sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-¿Ya quieres hablar? -preguntó Kaiba, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta y lanzándole una sonrisa torcida al rubio.  
  
Yugi quiso reaccionar, pero las palabras que trató de decir murieron en su boca.  
  
Por un instante Kaiba notó en Yugi la misma necesidad que sentía él por hablar del tema. No importaba cuánto lo negara Yugi, ambos tenían que hablar.  
  
-Te estaré esperando -anunció antes de que él y su genial mente abandonaran el aula.  
  
Una vez solos, Jounouchi volteó para decirle unas cuantas cosas a su amigo.  
  
-Yugi, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada?  
  
-¿Y qué se supone que tenía que decirle? -dijo Yugi-. Lo siento, Jounouchi-kun, no quise hablarte así. Sólo que... No sabía qué decirle.  
  
-Yugi -comenzó Jounouchi. Sabía que tenía que hablarle como un amigo, pero lo único que había hecho era tratar de alejar a Yugi de Kaiba.- ¿Irás a hablar con él?  
  
Yugi lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en los de él. Nadie, por más veces que lo intentase, podía mentir mirando directamente a los ojos.  
  
Yugi soltó su maleta y lo abrazó. Dudó por un momento pero terminó por responder al abrazo.  
  
Jounouchi no sabía qué significaba eso. Pero se sentía tan bien que no deseaba sentir otra cosa que no fuera a Yugi. Había olvidado que seguían en el salón, que aún podía escuchar el eco de los pasos de los últimos alumnos caminando por los pasillos. Había olvidado todo, y se sentía tan bien.  
  
-Jounouchi-kun -dijo Yugi, aún en su pecho-. Sé que te dije que estaría bien. Pero no era cierto. -Se detuvo y tomó aire-. No dejo de pensar en él.  
  
No es bueno guardar muchas esperanzas. Basta con un par de palabras para terminar con todo.  
  
Eso era algo con lo que Jounouchi no podía pelear. Yugi estaba enamorado de Kaiba, y eso no cambiaría.  
  
Jounouchi había perdido ante Kaiba.  
  
Y de todas las veces que él había perdido, esa fue la más dolorosa.  
  
Pero Yugi era su amigo, y eso tampoco cambiaría. No le diría lo que sentía por él. Jounouchi era su amigo, eso era todo.  
  
-¿Vas a darle otra oportunidad al idiota ése? -logró decir Jounouchi-. Si eso es lo que quieres, habla con él.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
Jounouchi mostró una sonrisa: Yugi estaba volviendo a ser el mismo.  
  
-Katsuya Jounouchi no se equivoca.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Estaba en su estudio. Había tratado de hacer algo en su portátil, pero era inútil. Su mente no estaba con él.  
  
Sólo cuando estaba así se daba cuenta de la verdad: necesitaba a Yugi.  
  
Tenía a Mokuba. Y había pensado por mucho tiempo que eso le bastaba. Pero por más que Mokuba lo amara, a Kaiba le faltaba algo.  
  
Algo que Yugi le había mostrado y que él apenas había notado.  
  
Sólo ahí se dio cuenta de todos aquellos momentos,de todos aquellos besos que Yugi le había dado y que él había tirado sin amar.  
  
El CEO sonrió con amargura. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Yugi cuando lo había perdido.  
  
Revisó su reloj; era tarde. Después de todo, quizás Yugi no se aparecería.  
  
Dio un par de vueltas al estudio, recordando esos tres meses juntos. Recordó que había pasado esos meses como si él no hubiera estado ahí.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y él seguía esperando.  
  
Quizás Yugi estaba con Jounouchi. Ese perro. Pero Kaiba tenía que admitir que el rubio lo trataba mejor. Siempre lo había tratado mejor.  
  
El CEO no podría odiar a Yugi si a la mañana siguiente en la escuela lo encontraba junto a Jounouchi. No podría culparlo. Pero tampoco podría mirar.  
  
-Kaiba-sama -escuchó decir desde el intercomunicador del escritorio.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tiene visita, señor.  
  
Kaiba se quedó en una pieza. Yugi estaba ahí. Había decido ir con él, después de todo. Kaiba no permitiría que Yugi se fuera de us lado de nuevo. No haría las mismas estupideces.  
  
-Que pase.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
**+ Notas del autor: **  
  
Realmente es corto este fic. Pero tenía la idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Y no podía dejarlo en el aire.  
**¿Qué pasa con Honda y Bakura? **  
Sobre este tema. Las parejas en mis fics pueden variar. Pero esta pareja nunca. Los personajes con aires de psicópatas como Bakura son "lindos" y, la verdad, emparejarlo con Honda (Tristan, para los desentendidos) es fácil. En el anime y el manga existen más de dos razones para ponerlos juntos.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



End file.
